The possibility of a user of a hypodermic needle syringe being accidentally stuck is a constant problem for professionals utilizing such needle syringes. Because of the possible presence of serious viruses such as hepatitis and HIV after a syringe has been used on a patient, it is important that all possible precautions be taken to prevent accidental needle sticks. Various safety sheaths have been devised to cover the needle, both before and after use. Such approaches have usually involved manually removable sheaths. Also, various types of sliding sheaths have been utilized. It is desirable that a sheath be provided that will automatically return to its shielding position whenever the user releases the sheath not requiring the user to manually deploy the sheath.